


Pós-Combate

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Battle Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sanji taking care your Marimo, Two Guys confined in a Hunting Cabin, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji e Zoro são encurralados por bandidos e o rescaldo disso é o cozinheiro com um espadachim seriamente ferido, confinados em uma cabana de caça...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Pós-Combate

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoSan]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence, mas o tropo "sozinhos em uma cabana" é bom ou não é? *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Outra fic original da coletânea "Você me faz Querer", essa era a primeira ZoSan!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Ferimento

Eles estavam cercados. Zoro apertou as espadas nas mãos sentindo o frio do aço lhe confortando, avaliou rapidamente que um golpe de ar poderia dissipar todos os inimigos sem causar dano à população que observava curiosa.

Zoro e Sanji foram sorteados para irem à ilha em busca de suprimentos, mas um covil de bandidos fora estourado pelas autoridades naquela manhã pouco depois deles surgirem no local, e acabou que os dois Mugiwaras estavam no meio de uma captura em massa, tentando fugir ao mesmo tempo da Marinha e dos bandidos.

— Se está tão mal assim, eu assumo daqui, Baka Kenshi.

Sanji parecia mais irritado do que nunca, Zoro sabia que a luta não duraria nem cinco minutos.

— Tá tudo bem. É só um arranhão. — Zoro não olhou para o joelho, onde escorria uma cachoeira de sangue. — Vamos no três.

Sanji bufou, o espadachim era teimoso ele bem sabia, e cuidar dele seria um problema agora. Zoro deu o sinal e Sanji saltou, deu dois pulos e girou as pernas distribuindo um banquete de chutes nos mais variados alvos, alguns levantaram e tornaram a atacar, mas ele rapidamente despachou todos. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Zoro formando um redemoinho de ar, que engoliu dezenas de inimigos, em poucos segundos todos jaziam no chão. Eles decolaram desajeitadamente, se unindo aos oponentes de Sanji e formando um amontoado de corpos inertes na lateral da calçada.

As pessoas que observavam estavam vivendo um misto de gratidão e horror, a mesma dupla que acabara de derrubar pelo menos meia centena de arruaceiros eram dois piratas procurados e juntos a recompensa deles somava quase meio bilhão de beries.

Quando tudo acalmou, Zoro sentou no cordão da calçada e observou o joelho ensanguentado. O líquido vermelho vivo escorria sem parar da perna dele, não era nada, mas quando ele ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com a feição petrificada do cozinheiro, ficou levemente preocupado.

— Não vamos conseguir contato com o Chopper. — Sanji falou acendendo um cigarro, a postura era tensa.

— Não me tome por você, ainda consigo mover a perna. — Zoro respondeu com desdém.

— Claro que consegue, Marimo, enquanto sua adrenalina estiver no auge não vai doer. Mas não estou falando do joelho, espadachim inútil, estou falando dessa mancha de sangue nas suas costelas.

Zoro correu e tocou a lateral do corpo, ele olhou curioso a mão ensopada de vermelho brilhante, rapidamente ele ergueu a camiseta preta e viu um corte entre duas costelas, o sangue escorria silenciosamente.

— Como eu não senti isso? — Ele falou, mas era mais como se falasse consigo mesmo.

— Claro que não sentiu. Vamos andando, temos que achar um lugar que eu possa improvisar algo e cuidar de você. — Sanji jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão e amassou.

— Posso cuidar de mim mesmo. — Zoro falou friamente.

O espadachim se levantou, havia um desconforto na perna, mas ele ainda não sentia nada nas costelas. Eles começaram a andar em direção ao outro lado da ilha, por causa da invasão da Marinha o Sunny-go se afastou da costa, os outros viriam buscar os dois provavelmente durante a madrugada ou só na manhã seguinte.

Sanji averiguava toda hora um pedaço de papel e uma chave que tinha no bolso, Zoro notou que eles estavam se afastando da cidade, as casas já escasseavam e em poucos minutos estavam na frente de um muro verde, parecendo ser parte de uma floresta atrás. Sanji caminhou por toda a extensão da parede e entrou num pequeno vácuo, Zoro o acompanhou, e teve que se empurrar para passar pelo vão entre o muro e uma árvore centenária.

Ali havia uma pequena cabana e um bosque denso atrás, Sanji já estava colocando a chave na porta.

— Como você conhecia esse lugar? — Zoro questionou sem rodeios.

— Quando vi a Marinha achei que teríamos de ficar em algum lugar até poderem vir nos buscar, então enquanto você vagava atrás de adversários, falei com o dono do restaurante. Ele me emprestou essa cabana de caça em troca de uma pequena quantia de beries. — Sanji explicou enquanto mexia na cozinha simples do local.

Zoro parou de ouvir pois sentiu uma tontura anormal, ele praticamente desabou num sofá empoeirado.

Sanji viu pelo canto do olho, enquanto colocava uma enorme chaleira com água no fogo, então bagunçou algumas gavetas e armários atrás de toalhas. Achou alguns lençóis e começou a rasgá-los sem dó, fazendo tiras largas. Ele caminhou até Zoro, e sabia que agora começaria a pior parte da tarefa.

— Deite lá naquela cama, vamos limpar esses ferimentos e estancar o sangramento. — Sanji falou, e Zoro abriu o olho o encarando, mas não moveu um músculo sequer. — Anda, Marimo. Não quero o Chopper no meu ouvido porque deixei você ser imprudente.

Muito contra sua vontade, Zoro se levantou e sentiu uma nova onda de tontura, sabendo que isso poderia ter sido um pouco mais sério do que ele esperava. Ele deitou na cama, e Sanji continuou dando ordens.

— Tire a camisa e as calças.

— Por quê?

Sanji girou os olhos.

— Pra limpar essa merda de sangue. O que acha?

— Ah.

— “Ah” — Disse Sanji imitando Zoro. — Tira logo ou eu mesmo faço isso.

Zoro obedeceu, a tontura piorando, agora ele começou a sentir dor nas costelas, o joelho latejando vertiginosamente. Sanji se aproximou e alcançou um comprimido para Zoro.

— Engula isso, é um analgésico, vai ajudar um pouco.

Zoro estava lutando contra uma força invisível.

— Tem tudo aqui? Até remédios?

— Você é mesmo um cérebro de alga, não é? Isso é uma cabana de caça, e parece estar preparada para receber alguém que volta de uma caça, às vezes machucado. — Sanji respondeu apontando para o espaço entre eles e o restante da casa.

O loiro se aproximou com uma bacia, algumas toalhas, e outros panos rasgados jogados no ombro, ele apontou para Zoro deitado na cama.

— Não usa uma cueca não? Ou quis mesmo tirar tudo pra se exibir?

Zoro riu pelo nariz, parecia que o analgésico era rápido e fazia efeito.

— Não uso nada, incomoda.

Sanji sacudiu a cabeça, se sentou ao lado do outro na cama e começou a passar uma toalha molhada e quente no ferimento das costelas. Ele limpou todo o sangue e viu que uma parte já tinha coagulado na superfície da pele, Zoro devia ter sido atingido na primeira abordagem que eles sofreram.

O cozinheiro observou o machucado que agora não sangrava mais, provavelmente não era muito fundo.

— Essa sua cara está me dizendo que eu posso morrer. — Zoro falou chamando a atenção de Sanji.

O loiro começou a limpar o joelho, e de fato era apenas pele esfolada, ele limpou bem e começou a enfaixar.

— Sabia que os cozinheiros eram também os médicos nos navios? Quem mais entenderia sobre amputações? — Ele falou dando um nó apertado na faixa que envolvia o joelho.

— Ainda bem que como médico você é um ótimo cozinheiro. — Zoro falou mordaz, e sentiu uma pontada na lateral do corpo. — O QUE FEZ, MALDITO??

— Pressionei para saber se ainda tinha sangramento. — Sanji respondeu brilhantemente. — Agora fique sentado, vou enfaixar isso também.

Zoro sentou e observou Sanji muito próximo, fazendo movimentos circulares aplicando algum tipo de gel no ferimento, o cabelo loiro muito rente ao nariz do moreno, que respirou e sentiu o cheiro de um shampoo que havia no banheiro do Sunny. Sanji fez um movimento longo passando o braço em volta da cintura de Zoro, e o moreno engasgou com a proximidade. O calor vinha em ondas de Sanji para ele. O cozinheiro ergueu o rosto e os olhos deles ficaram nivelados.

— Não fique atraído por mim, Marimo pervertido. E pode baixar isso aí. — Sanji sussurrou apontando para o pênis semiereto de Zoro.

— Cale a boca. Deve ser esse remédio que você me deu.

— Não diga isso, alga mentirosa. Você está assim por causa do meu charme. Eu não posso lhe culpar.

— E você? Alisando meus músculos com essa desculpa de brincar de médico.

Sanji ignorou a possibilidade de infringir dor em Zoro e o empurrou para o colchão.

— Escute bem: Quando eu quero brincar com alguém, deixo isso bem claro.

A proximidade era esmagadora, Sanji sentiu um desejo imenso o engolir, a noite já rolava lá fora e eles estavam em um lugar ermo, longe do resto do Bando, sozinhos... e Zoro ferido.

— Desculpe, estou cansado. — Ele falou sentando na cama. Começou a procurar um cigarro, mas Zoro o puxou pelos cabelos, grudando sua boca a de Sanji.

Foi um beijo sôfrego, não planejado, bagunçado. Zoro sentia as costelas doerem, mas pareciam formigar provavelmente por causa do gel que Sanji passara ali, o joelho estava inflexível, todo amarrado, e Zoro estava estupidamente excitado.

Sanji retribuiu o beijo com igual entusiasmo, mas durou apenas alguns segundos, ele se separou e tentou ficar de pé, Zoro o segurou pelo braço e falou antes dele.

— Agora estou dolorido em três lugares diferentes. — Ele murmurou no ouvido de Sanji. — Você disse que ia cuidar de mim, não disse?

Sanji começou a exibir um sorriso malicioso.

— Vou ter que improvisar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã do dia seguinte, eles voltaram ao Sunny-go, Chopper olhava para as costas de Zoro, totalmente confuso.

— O corte entre as costelas não é profundo, certamente foi feito por uma adaga e você perdeu muito sangue, mas parece que o Sanji conseguiu estancar a tempo. Mas, o que me incomoda... são essas marcas de mordidas nos ombros, no peito e no seu pescoço. Como isso aconteceu, Zoro?

Zoro jogou um olhar irritado para Sanji, o cozinheiro apenas balançou a sobrancelha ondulada, e saiu para preparar o almoço.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Mwahuahuaahua!!! Nada a declarar, só... AMEI ESCREVER ISSO! Foi a one que saiu mais rápido!! 😁
> 
> Obrigado por lerem e deixem um comentário pra que eu possa melhorar!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
